


Whole Again

by Niyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s03ep17 Heavenly Fire, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, There's still hope tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyaa/pseuds/Niyaa
Summary: “You have a choice to make. Get your magic and immortality back… And leave this Nephilim. Or, be a useless mundane anddie,” Asmodeus grinned.---My angsty take of what might happen after 3x17 if Asmodeus asks Magnus to choose between Alec and his magic. Based on the 3x18 promo.





	Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a very long while since I've written anything. Thanks to 3x17 and the promo for 3x18, I'm back!!
> 
> Please read the tags before reading and remember that this is just my idea. Of course, nothing like this will happen. Malec are getting married. Duh.
> 
> Enjoy this angst. Muah xoxo

It's been too long since Alec went out. Magnus was starting to get worried. Alec said he had to take care of some Clave business. And Magnus didn't want to know what it was. He was tired of the Clave's bullshit. So, he put on a brave face for Alec and told him that he'd wait for him, just like he'd been doing for the past few days.

But now, it’s been too long. He was supposed to get back by evening and it was already nearing 9pm. He had tried calling Alec numerous times but he didn't answer or call back. He texted him but got no reply. He was really, really worried.

But Alec can take care of himself. He knew that. It was just very unlike of Alec to not return his calls or his messages.

Magnus was full on freaking out now, pacing back and forth inside their bedroom in the Institute. He was just about to call Alec again when the door to the bedroom opened and Alec walked in.

Magnus let out a huge sigh of relief.

“You're back,” he breathed, moving to stand in front of Alec and grabbing his forearms.

Alec smiled but Magnus knew that it was not genuine. It was one of those smiles where he just presses his lips together and pretends to smile while he's breaking inside. Something was wrong. And Magnus felt like his heart was dropping to the ground.

“Alexander, what's wrong?” Magnus asked, his face etched with worry.

Before Alec could answer, a portal opened inside the room. Instead of getting ready to fight whoever was about to come out of it, Alec pulled Magnus towards it.

“Alexander, wh-what are you doing?” Magnus asked, hesitating.

“I'm so sorry,” Alec whispered as they were both pulled into the swirling portal.

\---

 _Asmodeus_.

Magnus should've known. It was Asmodeus’ portal and now Magnus was standing in front of him.

His father. The one who took _everything_ from him.

Magnus turned to look at Alec who was standing beside him. His heart broke into pieces the moment Magnus saw his face. Sadness. Pain. Hope.

Before Magnus could ask him about all the crazy things that happened in the past few minutes, Alec spoke.

“Asmodeus is going to give your magic and immortality back to you, Magnus,” Alec said, smiling genuinely for the first time that evening.

Magnus looked at him in utter disbelief. That was impossible. Asmodeus willingly giving his magic back? He was missing some huge information. His father doesn't just give anything back. Unless…

“He's right, my boy,” Asmodeus spoke for the first time since Magnus arrived there. “I will give your magic and your immortality back. Under one condition,” he smiled wickedly.

Of course. His father would never agree to something like this without a catch. There's always a catch. A price.

“What is it?” Magnus asked, trying to not show his eagerness. He didn't want to fall into Asmodeus’ trap.

Asmodeus looked at Alec and smirked, a victorious and evil smirk.

“You have a choice to make. Get your magic and immortality back… And leave this Nephilim. Or, be a useless mundane and _die_ ,” Asmodeus grinned.

Magnus froze.

Now it all made sense. Why Alec was acting weird. He had gone behind his back and found his father to ask for Magnus’ magic. But of course, it was Asmodeus and nothing is easy when it comes to him. Everything has a price. A sacrifice.

Tears started gathering in Magnus’ eyes. He turned to look at Alec again. Alec was already looking at him with a pleading look, his beautiful face painted in various shades of sadness.

“Magnus, what are you waiting for? Get you magic back!” Alec begged.

Tears were streaming down Magnus’ face now and Alec was on the verge of his own waterfalls.

“A-Alexander, I can't, I-I just can't. I can't leave you. How- I can't,” Magnus said, crying.

“Oh, enough of the drama. Don't keep me waiting. I have lot of things to do,” Asmodeus said, gesturing with his hands to make it quick.

They both ignored him and Alec cupped Magnus’ face in his hands. He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ nose and breathed him in.

“Magnus, I meant what I said yesterday. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. This is it. Get your magic and immortality back and be happy. You, more than anyone, deserve to be happy. Please, Magnus. You need to let me go. Please.” Alec sobbed.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered against Alec's mouth, their breaths and tears mixing together. Magnus just pressed his forehead against Alec's and savoured the moment, their last moment.

“Please, Magnus,” Alec begged again.

Magnus took a long, shuddering breath and let it out slowly. He moved away from Alec's face a bit to look into his eyes.

“Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, his voice filled with promise.

Alec didn't need to ask Magnus to know what that meant. He knew what it meant and that made his heart break even more, if that was even possible.

“I'll always love you, Magnus. You're the one for me and you'll always be the one.”

Magnus smiled. “Remember what you once told me? That we will always find our way back to each other? I believe you. We will find our way back to each other,” Magnus promised. _‘Even if we have to kill my father for us to be together’_ was left unsaid but was silently understood by both of them.

Magnus leaned in and captured Alec's lips with his own in a bittersweet and deep kiss. They pulled away and smiled sadly at each other.

Asmodeus cleared his throat in the background and they both turned to glare at him. The greater demon rolled his eyes.

Alec let go of Magnus’ face and stood back. Magnus faced his father with his head held high and a newfound fire in his eyes that could easily burn the King of Hell.

“Give me my magic and immortality back, father,” Magnus said.

Asmodeus swirled his hands around and red magic sparked around his fingertips. “Remember the deal, my boy,” he said and then Magnus felt a bolt of energy flow through his body. And just like that, it was over in the blink of an eye.

Magnus felt more alive than he'd ever felt in his centuries long life. His magic was back. He was whole again. But, not really...

He looked up and Asmodeus was gone. So was Alec.

M♡A

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? They might get back together. After killing Asmodeus, of course. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it even a teeny tiny bit. I appreciate it so much. Can't wait for 3x18!
> 
> Love y'all and see you soon, hopefully ♡
> 
> Find me on Twitter - @[alecsblush](https://twitter.com/alecsblush?s=09)


End file.
